Dark Lover
by o0o-Naomi no Iwa-o0o
Summary: La perversa mirada en su angelical rostro prometía terror del más exquisito. ¿Venderías tu alma a cambio de venganza? Luego de todo lo que habían hecho conmigo, temo que sí, además decirle que no a un demonio como él resulta... imposible. -SasoDei. AU.-
1. Tentación

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, este escrito me pertenece a mí :)

**Pareja:** Sasori x Deidara.

**Setting:** AU.

* * *

><p><strong>DARK LOVER<strong>

o0o-Naomi no Iwa-o0o

**Capítulo 1****ǀ****Tentación.**

**Deidara**

Si existe algo que quedaría grabado a fuego en mi mente por siempre, eso sería el día en que mi padre murió.

Apenas tenía ocho años cuando nos comunicaron que había fallecido en un accidente. El autobús en el que regresaba a casa del trabajo fue impactado por un camión de carga que había sufrido un averío en plena carrera. Muchas personas perdieron la vida ese día. Había sido una horrible tragedia. Recuerdo que mi madre estaba devastada con la noticia, habíamos perdido a un gran padre y esposo, y ella sabía que sin él no podría mantenerse. Supongo que debió amarlo muchísimo, pues ella parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos cada día que pasábamos sin él.

O al menos así fue hasta que apareció Tetsuya Omori.

Apenas acababa de cumplir los nueve cuando mi madre apareció, de la nada, con Tetsuya en casa, presentándolo como su novio. Quedé atónito. Si que la odié a ella con toda mi alma en ese momento. ¡Mi padre llevaba menos de un año de haber muerto! ¿Cómo se le ocurría involucrarse con otro hombre en tan poco tiempo, sin respetar la memoria de papá?

Ahora pienso que ella debía de estar _realmente_ desesperada en ese entonces.

Digo, las cuentas no se pagan solas, y ella era y sigue siendo una perfecta inútil.

Tetsuya parecía un muy buen hombre al principio. Yo me esforcé al máximo por mostrarle mi total aversión por él y por su relación con mamá, pero terminó por convencerme tanto a mí como a ella. Él parecía tan dulce, y yo, aunque lo negara, necesitaba también de una figura paternal. Todo fue maravillosamente bien con él.

Hasta que se casó con mi madre y comenzamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Tetsuya tenía un buen trabajo, así que el dinero no era algo que le preocupara tanto. Seguramente ese fue otro punto a su favor para que mi madre lo escogiera como marido. Él compró una casa nueva, diciendo que ahí comenzaríamos una "nueva familia", y mamá estuvo jodidamente feliz de escucharlo, siempre quiso más comodidades de las que mi padre pudo darle. Pero, por alguna razón, a mí no me gustó como había sonado aquello.

Luego me di cuenta que mi mal presentimiento estaba totalmente justificado.

Comenzaron a pasar cosas raras. De vez en cuando, Tetsuya se quedaba mirándome de una forma muy extraña, tanto que me daba escalofríos, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, aquello empeoraba progresivamente; desde empezar a decirme cosas sucias, hasta masturbarse mientras me veía. Y todo eso pasaba a espaldas de mi madre.

Yo moría de miedo, sudaba y temblaba cada vez que él hacía esas cosas. No sabía qué hacer, y tampoco entendía por qué Tetsuya hacía eso, mucho menos qué significaba, sólo estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno, pero no sabía si debía decírselo a mamá…

Una noche la puerta de mi habitación se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, y yo me encogí bajo las sábanas completamente aterrado, pensando que sería algún monstruo que venía a devorarme, como muchos niños de esa edad pensarían.

Y bueno, tan lejos de atinar no estuve, pues aquello que había entrado a hurtadillas en mi cuarto sí era un monstruo.

El peor y más asqueroso monstruo.

Sentí algo gélido atravesar mi cuerpo cuando vi la silueta de Tetsuya recortada por la luz de la luna, y si estaba asustado antes, ahora estaba muerto de terror. El miedo era tal que no pude moverme cuando él se abalanzó sobre mí, como un depredador feroz dispuesto a engullirme, y me sujetó rudamente cuando comencé a contorsionarme y a patalear, desesperado por liberarme de él. Puso una de sus callosas manos sobre mi boca cuando yo quise gritar, mientras me ordenaba que me callase. Y claro está que yo no era tan idiota como para obedecerle en una situación como aquella. Seguí gimiendo fuertemente contra su mano, tratando de pedir ayuda, llorando angustiado, hasta que él dijo algo que me dejó helado…

«_Si no quieres que mate a tu madre, maldito mocoso, será mejor que cierres la puta boca.»_, me dijo con rabia y total convicción… y entonces le obedecí.

¡Cuán imbécil fui!

Dejé que me cogiera, que hiciera conmigo todo lo que se le antojase, pues yo amaba tanto a mi madre que no concebía que le pasara algo malo a ella. Ella era lo único que me quedaba.

Cuando Tetsuya acabó, simplemente se vistió y me dejó ahí, advirtiéndome de que no debía decir a nadie lo que había ocurrido o mi mamá pagaría con sangre por ello.

Lloré el resto de la noche, destrozado y terriblemente adolorido. Aquello se repitió una y otra vez durante siete largos años, sin que yo dijera una sola palabra.

Oh, y eso no fue lo peor.

Resulta increíble pensar que, después de todos los horrores que había pasado en mi vida, aún confiara en que alguien al menos me estimaba. Nunca imaginé que podría ser tan crédulo, tan descuidado, tan ciego.

Tan condenadamente estúpido.

Yo había pensado todos esos años, ilusamente, que mi madre era la única persona en este mundo que realmente me amaba. Hasta esa noche…

Llegué sumamente tarde de la escuela, pues siempre trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible en casa, y entré sin que me escucharan. Oí a Tetsuya y a mamá hablando en su habitación, y al percatarme que era sobre mí, no pude evitar quedarme a escucharlos.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa al escuchar a mi propia madre maldecirme y decir que era yo el peor y más descarado puto sobre la Tierra, por estarle robando a su hombre, echarme a mí la mayor parte de la culpa, como si yo fuese un simple ofrecido. Le reclamaba a Tetsuya por engañarla conmigo… y le exigía que me echase de la casa.

Sólo esto faltaba para que se rompiera en mil pedazos el último trozo de esperanza y dicha que quedaba en mí.

Salí rápidamente de ahí, y comencé a correr por las calles sin ningún rumbo, como si con ello pudiera escapar de mis problemas, llorando silenciosamente como un estúpido, hasta que mis piernas no dieron más de sí y empecé a caminar, pensando en la mierda que era mi vida.

No podía creer que ella dijera algo así de mí, ¡por ella mi cuerpo estaba mancillado y lleno de magulladuras y golpes! ¿Había soportado todos esos años de tortura, dolor y sufrimiento, sólo para que ella me pagara así? ¡No era justo!

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era cerrar mis ojos y no tener porque abrirlos de nuevo nunca más. Estaba cansado. Estaba harto ya de mi vida sin sentido. ¿Acaso solamente había llegado a este mundo a sufrir? Quería desaparecer de una maldita vez, que la tierra que un día me vio nacer me tragase entero, sin dejar rastros de mi miserable e intrascendente existencia. Seguro que nadie me extrañaría... Y no es que eso me importara.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que lo que más ansiaba en este mundo, lo que más deseaba y me motivaba a seguir respirando al menos un día más, era la venganza. Ese deseo atroz, voraz, crecía cada día más y más, envenenando mi alma, mi corazón. Pero, ¿Cómo llevarla a cabo?, no tenía la más mínima idea, y eso me fastidiaba a niveles inimaginables, y quería llorar de solo pensarlo. Maldita sea, ¡Quería llorar hasta que en mis ojos ya no quedaran lágrimas! Pensaba que esa etapa de ser un inútil llorón había quedado atrás, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Patético, verdaderamente patético. No era capaz de vengarme por mí mismo, sin importar cuánto lo deseara, sin importar cuánto daño me había infringido el malnacido de mi padrastro. Yo seguía siendo el mismo mocoso débil y miedoso en el fondo, aunque me esforzara terriblemente en aparentar lo contrario.

Mis ojos ardían, al igual que mi garganta, mientras andaba por las oscurecidas calles de la ciudad, húmedas por la reciente llovizna de la tarde, haciendo oídos sordos a algunos susurros obscenos que me eran dirigidos desde la penumbra de los callejones. Casi siempre era lo mismo, pues a primera impresión algunos pensaban que era una chica, cosa que me molestaba muchísimo antes, pero que ahora ignoraba. Quería llorar de rabia, coraje, frustración, decepción, lástima, tristeza... miedo. Temía lo que me pasaría si esto seguía del mismo modo.

Y uno de los sentimientos que más me gobernaba en esos momentos era el odio, el más profundo y sombrío que pude haber sentido en toda mi vida. Quería que Tetsuya Omori sufriera, quería que agonizara, quería que pasara por todo lo que yo pase y mucho más.

Quería verlo muerto.

Y claro, mi madre también recibiría lo que se merecía por haber preferido a un maldito bastardo antes que a su propio hijo.

—¿Deidara Iwa, no es así?

Paré en seco cuando a mis oídos llegó esa voz desconocida, pronunciando mi nombre con un acento algo extraño, pero sumamente agradable, incitante, pero a la vez inquietante y escalofriante. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron. Era como si esa voz resonara en lo más recóndito de mi alma, de mi corazón, y casi fuese capaz de gobernar sobre mí.

Me ocupé de buscar con mi mirada rápidamente al dueño de esa masculina voz, encontrándome pronto con un joven que parecía más o menos de mi edad, sentado cómodamente en medio de la oscuridad de una banqueta, como si aguardara por un autobús. Noté su mirada sobre mí, sus ojos tenían un extraño color entre café claro y violeta que jamás había visto, daban la sensación de poder ver a través de mí. Eso me asustaba y, extrañamente, me fascinaba de una manera ininteligible, imposible de describir.

Debo agregar que su belleza era increíble, inimaginable, y había algo en él que me hacía imposible dejar de mirarlo, algo que incitaba a tocarlo. Su cabello rojo sangre enmarcaba su atractivo rostro y formaba un armonioso contraste con la claridad inhumana de su piel.

Era injustamente hermoso.

Condenadamente delicioso.

La viva personificación del pecado.

Y que yo pensara así de él, era una prueba más que suficiente, ya que luego de todo lo que mi padrastro había hecho conmigo, no tenía el más mínimo interés físico ni sentimental en nadie… menos en un hombre. Pero este… este era diferente, y eso me preocupó en el fondo.

Cuando sonrió, sentí como mi sangre se helaba y al mismo tiempo hervía. Ambas cosas a la vez, por raro que parezca.

—¿Así que deseas venganza?— comentó con voz serena. Yo contuve el aliento, ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? —Yo podría ayudarte, si me lo permites... Dei.

Un escalofrío me atravesó por completo la espalda. Algo dentro de mí me gritaba y rogaba porque huyese muy lejos de él, pero la morbosa necesidad de quedarme cerca y saber qué quería y cómo sabía eso tan privado de mí, me lo impedía. Ese insano deseo era más fuerte que yo.

Él se levantó y se aproximó lentamente a mí, con pasos lentos, elegantes y seguros.

Sus ojos, antes de aquél peculiar matiz café-violeta, ahora eran de un rojo tan profundo que parecían irradiar luz propia. Aquellos no eran los ojos de un humano, no podían serlo.

—Yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas y alguna vez deseaste. Absolutamente todo. Pero debes saber que, tal como todo en esta mugrosa vida, debes pagar un precio por ello.

Su voz era suave, sensual, y tenía un deje maligno que me hacía querer retroceder, pero también me hacía querer avanzar hacia él.

Con uno solo de sus dedos acarició fugazmente mi barbilla, bajando por mi cuello. Algo como una descarga eléctrica de lo más placentera recorrió mi cuerpo íntegramente. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Nunca había sentido el menor placer al ser tocado por alguien, no luego de lo que Tetsuya hacía con mi cuerpo.

Me asqueaba cualquier tipo de contacto con un hombre, y no comprendía cómo éste no resultaba repulsivo para mí.

—¿D... de qué se trata, 'un?— conseguí articular quedamente, casi en un gemido.

¿Cómo podía lograr esas reacciones en mí con tan poco?

Su ladina sonrisa se amplió sutilmente, con obvia diversión, y sus ojos brillaron aun más, de una forma completamente sobrenatural que me hizo estremecer.

—Sencillo; tu alma y tu cuerpo me pertenecerán totalmente, y podré hacer con ellos lo que me plazca...

Ah, claro, ¿por qué no lo imaginé antes?

Simplemente estaba a punto de hacer un pacto con el demonio, eso le pasa a cualquiera –nótese el sarcasmo-. Y debía estar bastante perturbado ya, porque no me pareció mala idea.

En lo absoluto.

Algo caliente y necesitado pasó a través de mí como si fuera una afilada cuchilla, mientras luchaba contra el absurdo impulso de acercarme y tocarlo.

Lo que pedía a cambio por ayudarme era mucho, y prometía muchas cosas, también.

De hecho, la perversa mirada en su angelical rostro prometía terror…

Terror del más exquisito.

Y no tienen la menor idea de lo difícil que es resistirse a las tentaciones de un demonio. Esa vil criatura de la oscuridad, con la apariencia del más bello de los ángeles.

Sonreí, deseando saber de primera mano de lo que él era capaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_Hi, hi! :3_

_He aquí mi intento de fic SasoDei xD_

_Espero que les gustara y me dejen sus reviews, ¿debería continuarlo? :/_

_¡Gente, escriban más SasoDei/DeiSaso! Y dejen reviews a los fics que les gusten, así nos animamos a seguir haciendo crecer el lugar de esta parejita tan linda en el fanfiction en español ;D hahahaha._

_¡Se cuidan!_

_**Nao**_~_._


	2. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, este escrito me pertenece a mí :)

**Pareja:** Sasori x Deidara.

**Setting:** AU.

**Advertencias:** Bueno… palabras y frases obscenas durante el transcurso del fic (seguro ya se dieron cuenta xD), lemon tal vez más adelante, no estoy segura, ustedes dirán :P

* * *

><p><strong>DARK LOVER<strong>

o0o-Naomi no Iwa-o0o

**Capítulo 2****ǀ****Sensaciones.**

**Deidara**

Bien, esto es una locura, una verdadera y completa estupidez…

Miro al pelirrojo caminando tranquilamente a mi lado, mientras nos dirigimos a mi casa. No entiendo, ¿realmente cree que mi madre y -principalmente- mi padrastro lo dejarán entrar en la casa así por así? Ni siquiera lo conocen, no lo han visto jamás. Creí que se metería por una ventana o algo parecido, pero me dejó bien claro que entraría conmigo por la puerta principal.

Suspiro quedamente y regreso la mirada al camino, evitando el seguir mirándolo. Eso solo lograría ponerme aún más nervioso e incómodo de lo que ya estoy.

Siento que mis mejillas arden.

¡Qué rayos pasa conmigo!

¿Qué tiene él que me causa estas malditas sensaciones? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Será simplemente porque es un demonio? Espero que sea así...

Aprieto los dientes, frustrado por el rumbo de mis pensamientos, y veo distraídamente mi muñeca derecha, paso dos de mis dedos sobre las venas que se vislumbran de un color azulado bajo mi piel. Hace unos minutos atrás, tuve que cortarme… ahora pareciera como si nada ocurrió. Excepto por el pequeño escorpión rojo marcado sobre mi piel, parecía un tatuaje cualquiera, pero según lo que él me dijo al ponérmelo –cosa que dolió como no se imaginan- alertaría a otros de que yo le pertenecía exclusivamente.

Y esos _otros_, entiéndase como otros demonios que podrían desear devorar mi alma _también._

Según dijo él, debía tomar mi sangre para sellar el trato, entonces dudé durante unos segundos, pues nunca me ha agradado la idea de hacerme daño a mí mismo, pero si quería que me ayudara debía hacer lo que me pedía a cambio. Apenas bebió un poco de ella, un escalofrío me recorrió entero al sentir sus labios sobre la herida. Cuando terminó sencillamente pasó una mano sobre mi piel y tuve que parpadear, incrédulo, al ver que ya no había rastros de la herida. Luego me dijo que de esta manera siempre sabría donde estaría yo desde ahora, en cada momento, así podría ir a mí si lo necesitaba.

Claro, para mí sólo es una manera de asegurarse que no escape de él.

Al fin hemos llegado a la casa, y no sé si sentirme aliviado o peor por eso. Tal vez lo segundo. Realmente no quiero ver las caras de esos dos desgraciados. Me detengo frente a la puerta y recuerdo que no ando conmigo las llaves.

—Mierda, 'un—mascullo entre dientes, había tenido la esperanza de entrar sin tener que verlos y encerrarme en mi habitación hasta mañana.

Él está en silencio aún, durante todo el camino no pronunció ni una sola palabra, lo cual me pone más nervioso aún. Oh, y ahora siento su mirada sobre mí… _genial._

Me estiro ligeramente para tocar el timbre, casi al instante mi madre abre la puerta y se queda mirándome, puedo ver el fastidio en sus ojos, la repulsión. ¿Siempre estuvo ahí? ¿Cómo no lo noté antes al verla? ¿Desde cuándo sabe que su marido se acuesta conmigo?

Bueno, que se vaya a la mierda, no es como que me importe. De todos modos, hoy perdió cualquier sentimiento bueno que hubiera tenido por ella.

—¿Qué no tienes llave, Deidara? —me pregunta.

—La olvidé, 'un—le contesto simplemente, escucho unos pasos acercándose… Tetsuya.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunta a mi madre, la sangre me hierve de rabia con sólo verlo, pero me contengo.

Tetsuya me mira, luego se voltea a ver al pelirrojo detrás de mí y frunce el ceño profundamente.

¿Había mencionado que el bastardo es un maldito celoso de lo peor? Oh, bueno, ya lo dije. Seguro que me ganaría una buena tunda únicamente por traer un chico a la casa. Nunca soportó verme acompañado de nadie, sea hombre o mujer, sin importar que no estuviéramos haciendo nada.

Igual, cualquier excusa le sirve para golpearme, y puedo ver la morbosa satisfacción en su mirada cuando me ve retorcerme de dolor.

Jodido enfermo.

Sin mencionar lo terriblemente tarde que es. Noto de inmediato que ambos usan sus pijamas, seguramente ya estaban durmiendo a esta hora.

Sí, cada vez se pone mejor. Tetsuya va a matarme de una vez.

—Deidara, ¿y ése quién es? —me pregunta con voz seria, señalando al chico de cabello rojo con un movimiento de la quijada.

Trago, sintiendo como mi pulso se acelera.

—Ah, verás, es un compañero de la escuela y… se llama… —maldita sea, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que él no me dijo ningún nombre, y estoy demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad.

—Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. Gusto en conocerles.

Me volteo para mirarlo, sorprendido por el tono tan cordial que utiliza, y alzo una ceja ante la leve y educada reverencia que les da. Miro a Tetsuya y a mi madre… lo miran como idiotas, como si hasta ahora notaran realmente su presencia.

Sasori -ahora que sé cómo referirme a él- se endereza y avanza un poco, hasta quedar a mi lado. Abro ligeramente los ojos al ver la sonrisa que les muestra.

Se ve tan… inocente.

Engañosamente inocente.

—Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero he tenido algunos problemas en casa y por el momento no puedo regresar, y no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que pedir ayuda a Deidara… Espero que mi presencia no les incomode. Por favor, permítanme quedarme, aunque sea esta noche.

Lo veo y no lo creo. En serio, pareciera ser una persona completamente diferente. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Tetsuya y mi madre, y si parecían idiotas antes… deberían verlos ahora.

¿Debería traer un cubo, madre querida? Pareciera que se te caerá la baba en cualquier momento.

Y mejor ni hablemos de la repulsiva mirada en el rostro de mi padrastro. Maldito degenerado pedófilo.

Miro a Sasori con el ceño fruncido, él sigue sonriéndoles de la misma manera.

Para mi sorpresa, ambos se apartan de la puerta para dejarnos entrar.

—Por supuesto, cariño, puedes quedarte. No es ninguna molestia— le dice mi mamá con un tono dulzón que me revuelve el estómago.

—Pasa, muchacho, con confianza—le apoya Tetsuya.

—Muchas gracias—les contesta Sasori, adentrándose en la casa.

—Con permiso… —murmuro, aún atónito, pasando rápidamente de ellos y subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

Sasori me sigue sin decir nada.

Eso me sorprende aún más, me impresiona que Tetsuya me deje llevarlo a mi habitación como si nada. ¿Les lavó el cerebro o qué?

Ahora que estamos en mi cuarto, Sasori vuelve a ser el mismo. Tranquilamente se deja caer en uno de mis cojines y suspira sonoramente, luego suelta una suave carcajada. Me quedo mirándolo. Su risa es extraña, suave y… oscura.

—Los humanos nunca me decepcionan… siempre actúan como espero ante mí—comenta con burla—Aunque me gustaría que por una vez me impresionaran, con el paso del tiempo se torna aburrido.

Frunzo los labios con molestia.

—Lamento que seamos tan predecibles y arruinemos tu diversión, 'un—suelto con sarcasmo.

Sasori dirige sus peculiares ojos hacia mí y se queda observándome durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Aparto la mirada, incómodo.

—En realidad, no todos lo son.

Alzo ambas cejas, algo extrañado por sus palabras. Llevo mi mirada hacia donde está, pero me llevo un susto al verlo de pie frente a mí, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Retrocedo por mero instinto, él sonríe de esa manera tan perturbadora.

—¿Sabes, Deidara? Realmente me has impresionado. Cualquier otro humano en tu lugar se habría suicidado hace mucho para acabar con su sufrimiento, peor con lo que has sabido hoy, pero no lo has hecho… ¿Porqué? —me pregunta con verdadero interés.

Aparto la mirada de nuevo, sintiendo que el aire me falta por su cercanía.

—Porque sería más que patético si hago algo así. No les daría el gusto de deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente 'un—mascullo con acritud, viéndolo a la cara de nuevo.

Sasori sonríe, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Cada vez me gustas más, Deidara.

Él acorta la pequeña distancia que nos separa y toma entre sus dedos un poco de mi cabello, acariciándolo. Siento un estremecimiento en mi cuello, cerca de donde su mano se encuentra, y percibo como mi corazón comienza a latir mucho más rápido. Además, ¿por qué me gusta tanto escuchar mi nombre de sus labios?

Me odio por ello.

_Lo_ odio por hacerme sentir todo esto.

—¿Podrías ser aún más gay, por favor? —escupo con ironía, sin poder detenerme.

A pesar de ello, a Sasori no parece molestarle en lo más mínimo mi comentario. Al contrario, sonríe de nuevo.

—Los humanos están llenos de tabúes y prejuicios, ciertamente. Sin embargo, conozco perfectamente tus motivos, y comprendo el porqué de tu actitud—me dice tranquilamente— Además, no me ofendes.

Y entonces Sasori pasa su otro brazo por mi cintura para apegarme a él y me besa.

Me quedo atónito, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo sus cálidos y tersos labios sobre los míos, moviéndose suavemente, acariciando los míos de forma exquisita. Su lengua roza mi labio inferior, suelto un ligero gemido y entreabro la boca, dándole total acceso a ella sin querer. Con mis manos temblando levemente, me aferro a sus hombros al sentir como si mis piernas estuviesen a punto de fallar, mientras su lengua explora cada recodo de mi boca, profundizando el beso, dejándome sin aliento. No sé qué hacer, nunca aprendí a besar, en realidad, así que seguirle el ritmo no me sería posible ni aunque lo intentara.

Abro los ojos cuando se ha separado de mí, ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento los cerré, y ahora respiro agitado, con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de mi pecho. En realidad, lo siento latiendo en mi garganta, como si fuera a vomitarlo en cualquier momento. Mi cara arde, seguramente estoy más sonrojado que nunca, y siento la repentina necesidad de golpearlo. Odio, realmente odio que me haga sentir así.

_«Tu alma y tu cuerpo me pertenecerán totalmente, y podré hacer con ellos lo que me plazca...»_

Abro los ojos de par en par al recordar aquello, estúpidamente lo había olvidado. Había estado tan cegado por mi furia que no me había puesto a pensar en ello claramente, pero ahora…

¿Eso significaba que Sasori…?

—Te equivocas; no voy a obligarte a tener sexo conmigo, si es lo que estás pensando—me interrumpe. Lo miro en silencio, anonadado—No me resultaría placentero saber que lo haces por obligación. Pero… —me dirige una mirada seria, contengo la respiración por instinto—no permitiré que nadie más te toque. Eres mío, Deidara.

Me quedo mudo del asombro, ni siquiera sé qué sentir al respecto, sólo sé que mi pulso no deja de aumentar. Sasori sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla con una de sus suaves manos. Me estremezco bajo su toque, diferente a cualquier otro que yo haya sentido antes.

Su sonrisa se torna socarrona. De esas que te advierten del peligro que es tenerlo cerca.

—Que comience la diversión…

Entonces desaparece, dejándome solo en el cuarto, con una sensación aterradora helándome la espalda.

Por un momento temo por las pobres almas a las que atormentará esta noche.

Sí, por un pequeñísimo, casi inexistente momento.

Puesto que casi al instante, mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_¡Hola de nuevo! :3_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus reviews, dejar uno no hace daño ¿nee? xD Recuerden que no necesitan estar registrados en ff para dejar sus reviews :D_

_Olvidé mencionar que seguramente este fic será corto ^^''_

_¡Se cuidan!_

_Nao__._


End file.
